


Lusamine and Palutena Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Lusamine and Palutena Farting

Lusamine's farts were very loud and smelly, but that's exactly how she liked them. "Peeyew... these farts of mine reek..." Lusamine stated as she could feel her butt cheeks vibrate with each deep pitched fart she released from her gassy fat ass. "But that's exactly how I love it. My farting stinks so bad, and it feels so good..." "I know how you feel," Palutena added as she was letting out rancid farts too.


End file.
